Huh? Yokai?
by Hikari GranzJauquez
Summary: Pernahkah kalian bertemu yokai yang berambut orange kecoklatan? Bermata silver? Aneh bukan? Yup, ini pengalaman pertamaku. -Bad summary, tapi kritik dan saran anda sangat Devil harapkan-


**FanFiction ® Huh? Yokai?**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Misguided Ghost © Paramore**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, all Ulqui POV etc.**

* * *

><p>Apa sih alasan kalian buat pergi ke sekolah tiap hari? Belajar? Gak mungkin. Lulus SMA lalu keterima di universitas dan jadi orang sukses? Bisa jadi, tapi bukan alasan utama kan? Ketemu guru? Hem, di sekolahku guru yang cantik cuma satu, tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Lalu apa? Ketemu teman? Tentu saja!<p>

Semua anak ke sekolah karena ingin bertemu temannya. Sebenarnya kalau pengen mencari teman sih tetangga juga banyak yang seumuran. Tapi teman yang kamu temukan di sekolah itu rasanya lebih sreg. Benarkan?

Nah, lalu apa alasanku ke sekolah? Teman? Gak punya. Aku sama sekali gak punya teman. Belajar? Bukannya sombong, tapi aku peringkat satu di angkatan, jadi tanpa belajarpun aku sudah bisa. Lulus SMA lalu keterima di universitas dan jadi orang sukses? Aku memang belum lulus SMA, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri, dan menurutku UN itu bukan hal yang susah-susah amat. Ketemu guru? Hem, maksudmu ketemu guru untuk menyerahkan piala? Bisa jadi, tapi itu gak terjadi tiap hari. Ketemu pacar? Teman saja gak punya, apalagi pacar!

Oh, ya. Aku Ulquiorra Cifer. Aku anak beruntung yang , kuakui itu benar. Aku pintar, terbukti dari peringkatku dan prestasi-prestasiku di luar sekolah. Aku tampan, -sekali lagi- bukannya sombong, tapi aku bisa mengkategorikan wajahku ada di level mana. Aku kaya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku sedang mengemudikan Mazda RX-7. Waw, anak SMA bawa Mazda RX-7? Yeah, so what?

Yang tidak kupunya adalah: 1. Teman; 2. Pacar. Walaupun aku kelihatan sedingin gunung es, tapi aku tetap saja remaja biasa yang menginginkan kisah cinta masa SMA yang katanya manis-manis pahit itu. Gimana sih rasanya punya cewek yang selalu memperhatikanmu?

"DIIINNNN! DIIINNN!"

Suara klakson angkot menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku segera menginjak gas, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Jalanan yang tadinya berkelap-kelip dengan warna merah dan kuning lampu mobil, mendadak berubah jadi gelap gulita. Aku memasuki jalan pintas yang di sisi jalannya hanya ada sawah dan beberapa rumah masyarakat kelas bawah.

Sudah sejam aku berkutat di jalan utama yang macetnya luar biasa. Biasanya aku melalui jalan itu hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Entah apa yang membuat jalan itu jadi macet, mungkin karena ini satnight atau karena hujan yang baru saja reda atau –alasan yang paling logis- ada kecelakaan. Entahlah. Pokoknya aku tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggu sejam lagi, jadi aku membelokkan mobilku ke jalanan sepi miskin penerangan ini yang sangat jarang kulewati.

* * *

><p>Sepi. Ini terlalu sepi. Mendadak aku merindukan suara klakson angkot yang annoying dan keramaian jalan utama. Kuputuskan untuk menyalakan radio.<p>

_And we just go in circles_

_But now I'm told that this life_

_And pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

_Someone care to classify_

_A broken heart and twisted minds_

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run to them, to them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh, you are not useless_

"…_we __are __just __misguided __ghost_," tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding. Aku melirik spion tengah, dan aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun yang dipantulkan oleh cermin tersebut. Apa karena aku menyebutkan kata ghost, makanya pikiranku tersugesti untuk memunculkan sosok tersebut?

Aku mengedikkan bahu, lalu melanjutkan bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio. "_…__traveling __endlessly. __The __ones __we __trusted __the __most. __Pushed __us __far __away. __And __there's __no __one __role.__We __should __not __be __the __same. __But __I'm __just __a __ghost__…__._"

Tanpa sadar mataku melirik spion tengah. Dan kaca itu yang tadinya hanya memantulkan warna hitam, kini memantulkan sesuatu yang putih. Dia menatapku. Mata dibalik untaian rambut orange kecoklatan itu menatapku dengan tajam melalui spion. Eh, rambut orange kecoklatan? Setahuku hantu banyak yang rambutnya hitam. Tapi ini…

"Halo," sapaku santai. Aku memang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali terhadap sosok yang duduk di jok belakang tersebut.

"Apa kamu hantu? Kamu sama sekali gak menakutkan." ujarku jujur sambil tertawa sekenanya. Hem, kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa?

Tiba-tiba sosok itu bereaksi. "Apa? Aku gak menyeramkan? Segini gak nyeremin?" serunya sambil mengguncang jok-ku.

Hei, apa dia benar-benar hantu?

"Ah shit! Harusnya aku pakai make up lebih tebal lagi!" seru hantu tersebut. Kulihat dari kaca spion, dia membuka sesuatu yang di dunia manusia disebut bedak, lalu menutulkannya banyak-banyak ke mukanya. Kini dia terlihat seperti tante-tante girang berambut gondrong.

"Sudah nyeremin?" tanyanya.

"Sama sekali enggak. Malah kelihatan kayak mau melacur," jawabku santai.

Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram bahuku, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran manusia. Dia mengusap leherku dengan lidah, dan aku langsung menampik benda pink berlendir tersebut.

"Jorok tau!" seruku.

Hantu itu merengut. Lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum puas. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan hantu aneh ini. Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat ide.

Tiba-tiba dia menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, lalu mengeluarkan bola matanya hingga bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding di pahaku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang mendadak panjang ke lenganku. Dia tertawa, tapi bagiku suara tawanya itu tidak jauh beda dengan orang yang asmanya sedang kambuh. Kini giliran aku yang tertawa. Aku tertawa karena baru sekali ini aku melihat ada gadis yang tertawa bengek sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Aku memindahkan jemarinya yang mencengkram lenganku lalu memelintir lengannya. "A-adu du duh! Jangan dipelintir! Sakit. Ih, sakit!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk lenganku kasar.

"Makanya jangan nusuk. Sakit tau," seruku gemas sambil melempar matanya ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu lantas dengan heboh menangkap matanya.

Setelah mengambil matanya, gadis itu tetap duduk di jok belakang mobilku tanpa berbicara apapun. Hem, kenapa dia gak pergi aja sih?

"Hei manusia," panggilnya. "Apa sih, yang bikin kamu takut?" tanyanya. Dari pantulan di kaca spion, kulihat dia sedang memasang mata -yang barusan kulempar- di tempatnya semula. Setelah terpasang, sepasang matanya tersebut menatapku tajam.

Aku tertawa rendah. Tuh kan aku tertawa lagi. Apa yang lucu sih sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tertawa?

"Gak tau. Selama aku hidup, rasanya aku tidak pernah takut," jawabku santai. Tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dada dan mengguncang perutku. Ya, aku berbohong. Dan seperti inilah sensasinya saat berbohong.

"Kamu bohong," kata hantu itu. Aku melirik kaca spion, dan kulihat dia tidak lagi ada di jok belakang. Aku kebingungan mencarinya saat dia tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku. Aku melihat sosok rampingnya yang dibalut gamis putih kusam. Rambutnya yang sebenarnya terlihat terlalu rapi dan halus untuk ukuran sadako sekalipun menjuntai hingga dada.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Sawah masih membentang di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"Kurang jelas heh? Ka-mu bo-hong," ujarnya sambil menyibak rambut, lalu bersandar dengan santai. "Hei! Kenapa jok-nya tegak banget sih? Gak ada yang pernah duduk di sini ya?" serunya lalu menarik tuas dan memundurkan jok tersebut.

Aku terdiam. Ya, tidak ada yang pernah duduk di sana. Aku selalu berangkat sendirian, dan pulang sendirian. Aku tidak pernah main dengan teman, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menumpang di mobilku. Sebenarnya ada beberapa teman sekelasku yang rumahnya searah denganku yang pulang-pergi menggunakan transportasi umum –aku sering melihat mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah mal dekat rumah, menunggu angkot-. Tapi mereka tidak pernah meminta tumpangan, bahkan saat hari hujan sekalipun.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana rasanya pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama teman? Mungkin saat perjalanan ke sekolah, kami akan mengobrol tentang PR dan tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Ah, tapi aku selalu mengerjakan tugasku sih. Hem, mungkin dia akan bertanya bagaimana cara mengerjakan nomer sekian, dan aku akan mengajarkannya sambil menyetir. Lalu saat perjalanan pulang, kami akan membicarakan guru-guru yang menyebalkan, juga saling mengingatkan PR dan tugas untuk besok.

Benarkah akan seperti itu obrolannya? Sepertinya topik seperti itu akan menjadi sangat panjang, karena PR dan tugas dari sekolahku sangat sangat banyak. Yah entahlah, aku tidak pernah jarang mengobrol hal-hal nonsense seperti itu.

"Hei, apa menurutmu aku menyeramkan?" ujarnya sambil menyisipkan poninya ke belakang telinga, memperlihatkan mukanya dengan jelas.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Awalnya sih aku hanya ingin sebentar meliriknya, tapi ternyata tanpa kusadari, aku terlalu lama meliriknya.

Tiba-tiba mobil berguncang. "Aw! Pelan-pelan kalau nyetir, manusia!" serunya sambil mencengkram lenganku kuat-kuat.

Pandanganku langsung terfokus lagi pada jalanan. Aku cepat-cepat menginjak rem perlahan, karena melihat jalan di depanku tidak rata. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata sedari tadi aku memelankan laju mobil. Jadi begitu fokusku teralihkan, tanpa sadar mobilku jadi cepat kembali.

Hem, dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku memelankan laju mobil? Biasanya kalau melewati jalan berlubang atau polisi tidur, aku tetap akan ngebut. Memang sih itu merusak mesin tapi aku tidak peduli. Kenapa ya? Apa karena akhirnya aku peduli pada mesin mobil? Atau karena ada penumpang, jadi aku ingin dia merasa nyaman di mobilku? Tapi dia kan hantu.

"Manusia, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" serunya sambil menarik-narik lengan seragamku. Aduh, hantu ini ngerepotin banget sih. "Apa menurutmu aku menyeramkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabku cepat dan singkat.

"A-apa?" pekiknya heboh. Tuh kan, dia mulai merepotkan lagi. "Kenapa sih aku gak nyeremin? Aduh, aku gak akan bisa lulus kalau begini terus!"

"Lulus? Memang ada sekolah hantu?" tanyaku polos. Dan gadis itu menggangguk sambil menatapku dengan muka meminta belas kasihan.

Aku tertawa keras.

"Apa yang lucu sih? Apa yang lucu?" serunya sambil memukul-mukul lenganku. Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha menghentikan tawa, tapi tetap saja susah.

"Hei, berhenti terta –"

SUUUHH...

Tiba-tiba gadis itu lenyap. Aku terpana melihat jok di sebelahku tiba-tiba kosong, padahal sedetik lalu ada yang duduk di sana. Mana aku tahu namanya lagi. Eh, hantu punya nama? Mungkin juga.

Apa yang tadi itu hanya ilusi? Hanya mimpi? Tanpa sadar mataku menatap jalan lagi, dan tiba-tiba ada portal tepat beberapa cm di depan mobilku. Aku langsung menginjak rem, dan Mazda-ku berhenti mendadak.

Seorang pria berpakaian seperti sorang penjaga berjalan tergopoh-gopoh lalu menaikkan portal tersebut. "Maaf Tuan, maaf. Tadi ketiduran," katanya sambil menunduk berkali-kali. Aku balas menunduk kepadanya sebagai salam.

Aku masuk ke komplek perumahanku yang dikenal sebagai komplek terelit di Hueco Mundo. Tidak tau sejak kapan tapi ternyata aku sudah tiba di depan rumahku, padahal jarak dari portal ke rumahku ada kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Aku tidak sadar kalau kaki dan tanganku secara refleks menyetir sendiri ke sini. Sementara pikiranku melayang-layang ke kejadian di jalan pintas barusan.

Apa yang tadi itu nyata?

Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada jok di sebelahku, yang tidak setegak biasanya. Artinya kejadian tadi benar-benar nyata. Ah, tapi bisa saja aku tanpa sadar memundurkannya sendiri. Hem, kalau ternyata aku yang memundurkannya, berarti aku menderita penyakit kejiwaan karena tidak punya teman hahaha. Sebegitu desperate-nya kah aku karena tidak punya teman?

Sedetik kemudian aku bernafas lega, karena menemukan helai-helai rambut panjang di jok tersebut. Aku bahagia kalau ternyata: 1. Kejadian tadi itu nyata; 2. Aku tidak gila. Hei, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bahagia kalau kejadian tadi nyata? Bukankah semua orang justru menganggap kejadian bertemu makhluk halus sebagai pengalaman yang menakutkan? Kenapa aku justru bahagia?

Baru saja aku memasukkan mobilku ke bagasi. Aku langsung memindahkan gigi ke R -maksudnya memundurkan mobil, bagi yang tidak tau *smile*-, lalu menginjak gas.

Pembantuku, Rose. Yang baru saja akan menutup gerbang langung mengetuk jendela mobilku. "Loh, Tuan? Mau ke mana? Sudah jam sembilan!" serunya panik.

Aku menghentikan mobilku, lalu membuka jendela. "Rose-san, aku pergi dulu bentar ya. Nanti pulang kok. Otou-san dan Okaa-san gak ada di rumah kan?"

Rose-san menggaruk rambutnya dengan muka yang masih tidak ikhlas membiarkanku pergi. "Gak ada sih. Tapi Tuan, ini kan sudah malam."

"Aku janji bakalan pulang sebelum tengah malam," ujarku santai. Rose-san mengangguk pasrah, lalu aku dan Mazda-ku melaju meninggalkan rumah.

Sudah setengah perjalanan aku melalui jalan pintas ini. Tapi sosok yang ingin aku temui tidak muncul juga. Ke mana dia? Masa sih dia sudah pulang ke rumah? Memangnya hantu seperti dia punya rumah?

Aku mulai panik dengan pikiran-pikiran burukku sendiri. Bukan pikiran tentang apakah dia sudah sampai rumah atau belum, atau pikiran jangan-jangan dia diculik, atau pikiran kalau dia tersesat. Bukan! Aku tau kalau hantu tidak mungkin tersesat, apalagi diculik. Memangnya ada manusia yang menculik hantu? Kalau kebalikannya sih aku dengar-dengar ada. Dan hantu yang kucari itu, sudah menculik sesuatu dariku.

CIITTTT

Aku mengerem mendadak saat menyadari ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyeberangi jalan. Orang itu bukannya melanjutkan menyeberang jalan, tapi justru diam saja di depan mobilku, membiarkan sosoknya disorot lampu malam dari mobilku. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh. Lidahnya menjulur-julur ke arahku, lalu matanya lepas dari tempatnya.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu tertawa keras.

"Kamu lagi! Kenapa kamu balik lagi ke sini!" seru gadis itu sambil memungut kedua matanya, lalu melemparkan salah satunya hingga menabrak kaca depan mobilku.

Aku keluar dari mobilku, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. "Hei hantu gagal, kamu menculik sesuatu dariku."

"Hah? Menculik apa? Yang ada, kamu yang mengambil mataku!" ujarnya sewot. "Kembalikan mataku!" serunya sambil berusaha meraih tanganku. Aku mengacungkan tanganku yang memegang matanya tinggi-tinggi, sementara dia melompat-lompat sambil mencakar lenganku. Sementara aku tertawa, menikmati serunya mengerjai hantu ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah bersandar kelelahan di kap mobilku. Ah, padahal aku sama sekali belum lelah. Dasar hantu tidak punya semangat.

"Heh hantu," panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh sambil menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang hanya terpasang satu. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik bertuliskan 'Minimarket Las Noches'.

"Apa ini?" dia bertanya sambil membuka isinya, lalu mengeluarkan shampoo untuk rambut rontok dari dalamnya. "Shampoo? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk diminum," ujarku kesal. "Di mana-mana shampoo tuh untuk dipakai di rambut, bodoh! Pakai itu, jadi rambutmu gak akan mengotori jok mobilku lagi," seruku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Gadis itu masih kebingungan sambil menatap shampoo yang kuberikan. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, lalu memukul-mukul kaca mobilku. "Mataku! Hei, kembalikan mataku!" serunya panik.

Aku tertawa rendah melihat ekspresi paniknya, lalu menurunkan kaca mobil. "Aku akan mengembalikannya di pertemuan kita malam besok," kataku tenang sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, kamu tidak perlu mengembalikan apa yang kamu culik dariku."

"Me-memangnya aku mengambil apa darimu?" tanyanya polos.

Aku menunjuk dadaku. Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan alis. Aku menunjuk dadaku sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba bola matanya membesar dan dia menyadari sesuatu. Dalam sekejap mukanya langsung memerah. Gadis itu langsung menunduk karena malu. Begitu pula aku, karena mukanya memerah, mukaku jadi ikut memerah.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok," ujarku sambil menutup kaca jendela, lalu melajukan mobilku.

Dari kaca spion kulihat gadis itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya. Walaupun aku tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi aku tau apa yang dia katakan. "Terimakasih shampoo-nya. Sampai jumpa besok malam, manusia."

Kini, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak kegirangan. Oh, ya. Nama hantu itu Orihime Inoue.

**..:: END ::..**

* * *

><p>(Yokai : Ghost : Hantu : Setan) Kritik dan saran anda sangat 'Devil' harapkan. (_ _)<p> 


End file.
